


Someone

by Mile9213



Series: I cried while I wrote this [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cheating Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Married Dean Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: I want to have someone I don´t need to share, someone who wants to grow old with me, who wants a family, someone who isn´t afraid. Dean, I want you to be that someone.





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)! Kudos and comments are appreciated.

"Dean, this can’t go on like this."

"Cas-"

"No, Dean. You have to choose between her and me. And I know she is your wife, but Dean, we have been together for over _four_ years. I´m sick of hiding, of sharing you, sick of you not being here in the morning. I want to be able to hold your hand in public or to tell my family about you. You have to you make a fucking choice."

"Cas! This isn’t just my wife we’re talking about. This is also about my son, my family. They need me! I can’t just leave them behind."

"I’m not asking you to leave them behind. Dean, I´m thirty years old now and I want to have someone I don´t need to share, someone who wants to grow old with me, who wants a family, someone who isn´t afraid. Dean, I want _you_ to be that someone."

"Cas, I love you. I really, really, do and the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me, but..."

"But?"

"But, please... Please, don´t make me choose between you and them."

"Why? ´Cause you choose them?"

"..."

"I... I think I have my answer."

"Cas-"

"Goodbye, Dean."


End file.
